This invention relates to article support and display apparatus for supporting articles of merchandise in display racks or cases or the like. Such display cases are utilized in grocery stores, supermarkets, hardware stores and the like, and typically include a base support member or panel having apertures therein in which are inserted hanger rods, the articles of merchandise being suspended from the hanger rods. One such display case used for displaying refrigerated food such as meats or cheeses includes an elongated angle iron with the flanges thereof diverging upwardly, one flange having a circular opening therethrough and the other flange having a semicircular slot therein positioned for receiving a cylindrical hanger rod through the slot and the opening, a spring clip being applied to the rod on the backside of the flange containing the circular aperture for preventing the rod from being pulled out of the angle iron.